


National Anthem

by spikespiegels



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikespiegels/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself.</p><p>I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person, and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Anthem

_ He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself.  _

_ I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person, and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. _

* * *

 

Beneath the rubble, and beneath the dust, a man with flaming red hair emerged. His face was sullen as he examined the failed weapon of his design; it sat, abandoned, in the middle of Geosenge town, and in the very middle of it all, stood Augustine Sycamore. His face was neutral, which threw Lysandre off. Never, in his years of knowing the other man, had he seen him wearing a blank expression. And it scared him. The ramifications of his actions had seemed so small when he had first calculated them.

He loved Sycamore more than anything on this wretched, and tainted planet. He had also done his best to put the man out of harm's way. But the stubborn man had headed out of where he had planned for him to be nonetheless, apparently alarmed by his holocaster message. He hadn't made it in time to stop him, however, as the weapon had already been launched from its underground lab by the time Augustine finally arrived at the town.

And now he had risked killing the man he loved along with the rest of the world. And he hated himself more than he had before. In his strive for perfection, he became drunk with power, and he did no longer deserve the love of Augustine. This debilitating fear of his was immediately affirmed as he caught the raven-haired man's gaze through the rising ashes, finding that his hair was even more disheveled than usual. The man approached him with quickened steps; Lysandre did the opposite, and ceased his movements, allowing the other to approach him. What he did next, he did not expect.

Augustine pulled him into a searing kiss, burying his hands into Lysandre's fiery mane and bruising the lips placed upon his own. He only pulled away when he grew dizzy from lack of oxygen, panting as he eyed the taller man, cheeks burning with both fury and a dark passion. 

"What did you do? Were...Were you really going to commit genocide? That's not like you, Lysandre. Please. You've got to tell me that they're lying." he choked, tears rushing to his eyes. "It's all over the news. The holocaster is off the hook with frantic people asking me what the hell is going on, because they know that you're my partner. But...I don't know any more than they do. Please be honest... How long have you been keeping this from me?"

Lysandre merely averted his gaze. Somehow the truth seemed less painful when wasn't looking at one of the things that he'd tried so hard to preserve.

"It's true. I strove for my ideals of perfection. In my journey to obtain a more tolerable and less commercial world, I became a maniac. I became drunk on the power granted to me by status and income. I am... ashamed. For the first time in my life, I am ashamed. I realise now I do not wish to be remembered as a genocidal maniac that almost rid a good portion of the world of sentient life."

Sycamore choked out. The truth pained him to hear, and Lysandre only turned away, away from Sycamore. “You have to let them arrest me, Augustine. I’ve hurt you too much already. I won’t let myself do so any longer.”

The authorities were already on their way- they’d be taking Lysandre to prison, no doubt. The thought made Augustine’s heart ache terribly. “Lysandre… Please, please tell me why. Why do this? I would’ve helped you build a better world, and you know it full well.”

Lysandre closed his eyes as he spotted the police approaching, shaking his head. “I thought I was doing what was best, I…” They were all lies, weren’t they? He had tried to kill the very thing he loved the most. “I have no excuse. I’m a monster, Augustine.”

“That’s not true. I  _ know  _ you, Lysandre.” He tried to reach out for his love but he was pushed away, forced back by the police who begged him to get away from the dangerous madman as they cuffed him and took him away without the slightest hint of a fight.

Lysandre didn’t see the point in fighting. Everything that happened from now on… He deserved it. He would let the broken justice system run its course, and serve the law to him as they saw fit.

  
That would be his retribution.


End file.
